Everything But The Toy Box
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Chapter Four: Valentine's Day Buzz/Jessie drabble, written in dedication to loyal reviewers.
1. Chapter 1: We Got The Heat

Everything But The Toy Box

Summary: A collection of one-shots that can come from the post-Toy Story 3 world, with everything from romance to tragedy to comedy. Various couples sprinkled around within, mostly Buzz/Jessie.

English Family/Drama Rated: T Chapters: Words:

_Time Frame: Jumps around time_

**Well, I finally decided to write a story that was a collection of one-shots. *Collective gasps from the audience* I decided it would be better then me, spending my time striving to write a multi-chapter, then sucking for not updating. This way, I can't fail, because I have the power of various one-shots! =D! Some will be short, some will be long, and there's going to be various genres within. This first chapter is a one-shot about a hot summer day, and no one is in their best mood. Especially Buzz, who, after Woody reveals, hates hot days. Okay, read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

We Got The Heat

It was a hot summer day. No, I mean it was the hottest day that summer, and took the record for having the highest temperature in almost ten years.

With the thermometer pushing up around 101 degrees, Eve was a bit irritated, considering she had to attend a company lunch, on the spot for a dish. She ran around the kitchen, barefoot, the air conditioner going at full blast. With the oven going, not to mention the temperature in the house almost eight degrees, she wasn't her usual caring, tolerant self. So when Bonnie was calling for her, she let out an aggravated sigh, pushing rice around in a pot, simmering on the stove. "In the kitchen!" Eve yelled back, turning around so fast she knocked a pile of dishes to the ground. Biting back a swear word that she was sure Bonnie would end up repeating, she grabbed a broom, about to sweep up the shards when the five year old walked in, a piece of the dish going through the bottom of her foot. She shrieked in pain, while Eve didn't bother hiding her curse, dropping her wooden spoon to tend to Bonnie's wound.

"Shh, sweetie, sit down, let me look at it," she soothed, leading her over to the dining room, Bonnie hopping on one foot, tears, mixed with snot and saliva, running down her face. Eve looked at the shard, thankful it wasn't very big or deep, then grabbed the tweezers from the medical kit. After removing, disinfecting, and bandaging it, she went back into the kitchen. "Honey, I still have a dish to cook, so can you please play with your toys in your room?"

"But Mommy, I came downstairs to tell you that the air isn't working in my room," Bonnie explained, sniffling, rubbing her wound that was now plastered with a Buzz Lightyear band-aid. "It's gotten so hot, even Sheriff Woody can't save Jessie, and the evil witch can't do her magic."

Eve sighed once more, silently telling herself to remain calm, not to snap at her daughter. "Okay sweetheart, you have two choices about where to play: you can play in your room, with a fan going, or you can put on sunscreen and play outside."

"I'll bring the fan in my room," she chose, going into the closet to pull out the large fan, the kind with wire over the blades, that plugs in.

While Bonnie was gone, the toys had come to life, one thing on their minds: the heat. They had never been through a day this hot, so even in the house, they were sweltering. Plus, the worst thing was that toys had to remain in any clothing they had on, which meant-

"Gosh, it's absolutely baking in here!" Jessie exclaimed, pulling at the collar of her long-sleeved shirt, taking off her red leather cowgirl hat to fan herself. Wearing the shirt and the jeans (as did Woody) she couldn't wait for the instant Bonnie would leave for an extended period, so she could push up her sleeves.

"You said it, cowgirl," Dolly agreed, wishing she had something lighter then the thick orange dress. She knew that the two probably had it worse, but it truly _was _hot in there. "I'm surprised her mother hasn't completely lost it: she absolutely hates hot weather. Well, I guess everyone does, but she gets irritated on really hot days."

"So does somebody else," Woody whispered to her, just as Buzz crossed his arms, a rare look of pure annoyance crossing his face, just as the cowboy stifled a chuckle, while the rag doll watched in curiosity, at just how this situation would play out.

"What are you guys whispering about, we have ears too!" he snapped, while she muffled her own giggle, seeing that he was right. Everyone had something that made them agitated, and, as she could plainly see, Buzz's was heat.

"Aw, come on, Bonnie's going to bring in a fan so she can play with us again," Jessie reminded him, waiting to see a moment if he was going to back down a little before kissing his cheek. He seemed to soften, but Bonnie bound into the bedroom before she could see if it took serious affect.

"I'm going to make the room cooler," she assured them, plugging the cord into the outlet on the wall, flicking on the switch. After a long creaking whir, the blades started, pushing cool air around the room. Bonnie took a deep breath, standing in front of the fan a moment, her hair blown back by the force. "Ahh…this is just better, isn't it?"

She sat down, smiling at the pause she had put on her game. "Now where were we?" Bonnie picked up Jessie, thought a moment, then picked up Buzz instead, tired of the girl always being in trouble. "The evil witch has cast a spell, so that Buzz's rocketship is heading for the sun instead of Neptune!"

Placing the space ranger in the front seat of her cardboard rocket, she leapt to her feet, having him fly around the room until he came to window, sitting underneath the rays of the sun. In their minds, each toy winced at how his mood would be after being placed in the direction of the sun.

"We have to save him!" Jessie exclaimed, while Bonnie placed her on Bullseye. After Woody had mounted, they took off in the direction of the window, until Dolly blocked their path. "Ahh! The witch! She's going to try to stop them from saving Buzz, because her plan is to make the world so hot, that everything will melt!"

"Ha, ha, I've made a ring of fire, so you can't get to him!" she cried, Bonnie reaching onto her bed to place an orange hula-hoop around the cowboy, cowgirl, and their horse.

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" he shouted, the brown horse taking a running start before jumping over the hula-hoop. Dolly shouted in surprise, while they rode over to the window, with Jessie getting Buzz off of the ship.

"You saved me," he said, while she pushed down his helmet, both inwardly aware of what was coming. Bonnie couldn't help but giggle as she pressed their faces together, finding it cute when she made her toys kiss. She had done it multiple times, with Rex and Trixie, or Slink and Crystal, but this was the first time with Buzz and Jessie.

"Bonnie! We're going to lunch now!"

"Coming, Mom!" Bonnie called back, getting to her feet, smiling down at her toys before grabbing her backpack. "I have to go to a boring company lunch, but I'll be back this afternoon." She was about to turn off the fan, when she looked at them again, leaving it on. "I don't want you guys to get too hot."

After she left, and the car had pulled out of the driveway, the toys came to life, the girls eager to congratulate Jessie on her successful kiss with Buzz.

"She's not the only one who thinks you guys look good together," Dolly hinted, giving her cowgirl friend a soft elbow into the arm, causing her to giggle. "But I think you guys do it better in your live form anyway, there's more passion then."

While Buzz turned red again, they all started to laugh again, more then happy about the toy's main couple going a step further in their relationship.

That night, after a blistering summer day, the temperature plummeted down to almost forty degrees, and it rained. When Bonnie fell asleep, they all made room at the window, enjoying how cool it was on the cold glass pane.

Jessie laid her head on Buzz's shoulder, while they listened to the rain fall outside. "Still tryin' to beat the heat?" she asked, adjusting her red cowgirl hat.

He answered by kissing her on the nose, which surprised her, considering she usually made the first move. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips coming together, keeping them together.

**Aw, this one was really cute! This is my first time doing an extreme Buzz/Jessie, so this was a great place to try it out. This one was kind of short, but I've got thirteen other one-shots already in development. Don't worry, the next one will be longer! Oh, in your review, vote whether you want you want a one-shot dedicated to Rex and Trixie, or Slink and Crystal. That's it, so just review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Checkers

Chapter 2:

Checkers

**Well, here's that Crystal/Slink one-shot y'all wanted! This idea was just so appealing to me, about how different a delicate fairy and Southern dog were. So, this one-shot was born, whoo-hoo, yay, we did it, all right, let's get on with it. Read, review, and enjoy!**

"Mom? Can I play with Crystal?"

Eve looked over the edge of her computer, seeing Bonnie standing on her tiptoes, with a pleading expression on her face, her brown eyes wide. The mother considered the fact of her playful daughter handling her collectible fairy figurine. It had been tossed in with the box of Andy's toys, which surprised him, in bad shape, but Eve had polished her up. The fairy now lived in the attic, safe from any danger in the open home, so the thought was controversial. "Well, do you think you're responsible enough to handle her?"

Bonnie thought a moment, then nodded, the same pleading look on her face. Eve knew that, even though playful, she _was _very careful with her toys, despite their age. "All right sweetie, she's sitting on the first shelf in the attic: go through the stair entrance, okay?"

"Okay!" Bonnie exclaimed enthusiastically, clamoring out of her mother's office, towards the stairwell. On the second floor, another set of stair led to the attic, which contained many cardboard boxes and old Christmas decorations. She browsed through the stale, cluttered room, until she came across the shelf, where Crystal, and her three fairy sisters, sat safely. Remembering her mother's warnings, Bonnie carefully took the fairy off of the shelf, dusting off her ice blue wings before starting back down the stairs.

The exuberant four year old burst into her bedroom, grinning at the toys flopped down, in the middle of a game she had been playing. "Look everyone! It's Princess Crystal, who is secretly working with the evil witch!" Bonnie picked up Dolly, branded the evil witch, having her join arms with Crystal. "Watch out!"

Thus, the young girl engaged in a long, detailed game, over the battle of good and evil between Woody, Buzz, and Jessie, and Dolly and Crystal. Finally, Eve called her for dinner, so she ran out, leaving her toys on the floor in their post-play positions.

The toys came to life, eager to welcome back in their fairy friend, whom had joined them numerous times before. She had been rescued from Sunnyside, helped them escape, even after Lotso seriously injured her. Now, she looked much better then the bruised, battered form at the daycare.

"Hi everyone!" Crystal greeted them, fluttering down from her suspended position in the air. Her light, translucent wings gave her the ability to fly, something most toys weren't able to do. "It's awfully stuffy up in that attic, but I'm glad I was taken down for some true playtime."

"Even if you were evil," Dolly interjected, the toy's own joke about their roles in Bonnie's playtime. Most revolved around her being an evil witch, so that spread to Crystal, who giggled at the thought.

Slink, who had been watching up to this point, approached the fairy, both starting to blush. "Missed ya up there in the attic," he started, while she pet his head, missing the sensation of scratching behind his long, leather ears. It had been a while since the two had seen each other, so this moment of being reunited was blissful.

"I missed you too," she whispered, laying her head on his, while his springy tail wagged at breakneck speed. The others watched on in satisfaction and awe, at just how cute the scene was. The two toys, though different species, were the perfect couple, along with the other couples in the room.

0o0

Later that night, as Crystal was kept in Bonnie's room, she pulled Jessie and Dolly aside, away from the other toys, a certain goal set in her mind.

"Guys, I'm worried about my…" Crystal's cheeks turned bright red, quite noticeable considering her pale complexion, while she cleared her throat. "Relationship with Slink. I love him with all of my heart, but we're so different, plus, I only see him when Bonnie gets me from the attic. I mean, I'm a delicate little fairy, while he's a strong, sweet Southern slinky dog."

The two dolls exchanged a glance of question, trying to resolve what to tell their friend. Neither were particularly great with girly subjects, despite their own strong relationships. "Well, maybe you guys could try and find something that you both like," Jessie resolved, her emerald eyes constantly flicking across the room, in case someone noticed Crystal's brilliant glow and was listening.

"Yeah, Bonnie seemed to have a great time with you today, I bet she'll bring you down more often," Dolly added, hoping to strengthen the figurine's hopes. "In fact, when Bonnie gets older, I bet Eve will let her keep you in here. Then, you could be with Slink, all day, everyday."

Crystal smiled, allowing her pulsating wings to higher her slightly in the air, a sign of her mood brightening. "You are right, I have to find something that we both have in common." Before zipping off into air, she gave her friends a quick hug, happy to have two girl toys around. "Thanks for the advice."

She bumped into Slink as she rounded the corner, both turning red at the sight of each other. "Hi Slink," Crystal greeted shyly, her hands tucked behind her back, using the toe of her boot to scratch the back of her leg. "Uh, what are you up to?"

"Nothin' much," he answered, his back legs moving up to join his front end, so that his whole form had arrived. "Do you want to do something together before the morning comes?"

"Sure," she agreed, the two going to the window to talk, a place for toys to settle. "I, uh, wanted to ask you about your interests," Crystal started, wishing she didn't sound so awkward.

"My interests?" Slink asked, just to clarify what she asked, while she turned the color of a cherry. "Well, I'm interested in a lot of things, but I guess what I like the best is checkers. When we lived in Andy's room, Woody and I used to play it all the time."

She felt a little bit relieved, just because she enjoyed the game as well. Checkers was a fantastic pastime in the attic, when she played it with her sister, Amy. "Really? I like checkers, too."

He smiled, as did she, as their eyes were torn away from the dark sky outside, so they could look at each other. "Bonnie has a checkerboard underneath her bed: feel like playing, Evil Princess?"

"I sure do, Force-Field Dog," Crystal countered, both of them laughing at their roles. They retrieved the checkerboard, while she searched around for all of the missing men, eventually coming out with all of the pieces.

As the began to play (Slink black, Crystal red) she suddenly stopped in the middle of her move, placing the checker in the next square with a sigh. "Slink, what am I going to do when Eve puts me back in the attic? All I wanted up there was to see you again, and now that I have it, I'll lose it tomorrow."

The slinky dog placed one paw on his black checker, the thought finally dawning on him. She would most likely have to go back in the attic, so he would lose the fairy that he loved. "Then we should try to make the best out of this night," Slink answered, sliding his checker across the board.

Crystal grinned at how sweet he was, then laid her red checker down on the board, so close to his, that their hands and paws almost touched. "For now, the best thing out of this night is you and another game of checkers."

As Dolly predicted, Bonnie got permission from her mother to keep Crystal in her room. She got to see Slink everyday, which had always been her wish, and every night, no matter what, a toy could wake up to see them playing checkers by the window.

**I totally owe you guys a longer, better one-shot then this. I felt pressured to update, because I'm going on a trip between Thursday and Monday. I won't be able to get to a computer, so don't kill me for not updating or reviewing! But, I guess this will have to do, I'll try to get another chapter in before I leave! I hope you liked the Slink/Crystal elements! **


	3. Chapter 3: ShortLived

Chapter 3:

Short-Lived

**I'm back! Sorry for the slow update, but I was having the worst case of writer's block with this story! I was reading a discussion earlier on the possibility of Woody and Dolly's relationship, when I saw the silliest thing. Someone objected, just because Dolly is much shorter then him! At first, I was in shock, then I developed the idea of she must feel about being so short! All right, read, review, and enjoy!**

"Could you _please _take that somewhere else?" Dolly asked, shielding her eyes as Jessie stole a quick kiss from Buzz, who only blushed momentarily before returning it. The rag doll was watering the small flower pot by the window, as she viewed the sight from her high position.

"Aw, come on, it's only kissing," Jessie complained playfully, as Buzz was called away to help end a dispute between Mr. Potatohead and the Peas in a Pod. She climbed onto the tea table, reaching the windowsill, where Dolly was placing the now half-empty tea pot on the table.

"I know it's kissing, I'm just not the lovey-dovey, romance type," she explained, running her fingerless hand over the moist soil of the pot. Dolly picked one of the crimson roses, handing it over to Jessie. "We all leave romance up to you and Buzz, there's no need for anymore extremes."

"What about you and Woody?"

The rag doll turned bright red, in contrast to her normally pinkish cheeks, quickly busying herself with stacking the faux-porcelain tea plates. "Our relationship is strictly friendship, we aren't a-a couple," Dolly exclaimed, trying to mask the stutter in her voice.

"Face it Dolly, you're in need of some romantic advice," Jessie hinted, shaking her head as the rag doll slid off of the table. "It's about time y'all do something besides leading the room: you two have never relaxed in your lives! Besides, what's so bad about you two together?"

Dolly felt her cheeks heat again, wishing she had never even made a big deal about Buzz and Jessie, so she wouldn't be in this compromised position. She resisted looking back at the cowgirl, as she put a hand over her mouth, in hope to muffle her answer to the question. "'Cause I'm too short."

Jessie, even though the words ran together, heard what the doll had said, throwing her head back to laugh, stopping when she saw her friend was serious. "Doll, are you seriously worried about your height differences?"

She hesitated, sitting on the tea table chair, while the cowgirl stood beside her, waiting for an answer. "Well…yes! He's taller then you, he's taller then Buzz, and, compared to me, I'm a freakin' Munchkin! That does seem like a problem to me, how can I even talk to him when he's twice my height?" Dolly exploded, rubbing her temples in frustration. "You don't understand, you and Buzz are nearly the same height, you don't have to worry about this!"

Jessie patted the rag doll's shoulder as she buried her head in her knees. "It's all right Doll, height doesn't matter that much, it's just a vanity thing, ya know. Sure, Buzz and I are a similar height, but take a look at Slink and Crystal: he's at least a yard longer then her."

Dolly followed the cowgirl's hand, as she pointed to the top of the dresser, where the fairy and Slinky dog were engaged in a game of checkers. She watched as Crystal tentatively kissed Slink's nose, while his short, springy tail began to wag. As sweet as the scene was, her mind was still stuck on the height differences situation. "Yeah, but what about Rex and Trixie; they're both dinosaurs! And the Potatoheads-"

"Oh, now that's just not a fair fight!" Jessie interjected, giving the doll a light sock to the arm. "Seriously Dolly, think of everything else you two have in common: you're both leaders, you're both super protective, you guys can practically read each other's minds!"

"Oh, God, please, it would be the end of the world if he could read my mind," she groaned, as Jessie laughed. "I mean seriously, can we just drop this already? We're not going to get together, for the last time, end of story, no matter what you say. Okay?"

"Whatever you say."

Dolly gave her a suspicious look before jumping off of the chair, starting over towards the argument in the center of the room. As soon as she left, Jessie got to her feet, searching the room for Buzz. She dragged him underneath the bed, much to his confusion, as Jessie adjusted her eyes to the dark and his glowing green armor.

"Jess, what the heck is going on?" he asked, pulling down his helmet, which brushed against the top of the bed. In fact, they barely fit underneath the space, so Jessie sat cross legged on the floor, holding onto her hat, using it to fan away the dust bunnies covering the area Buzz was about to sit down in.

"Buzz, we've been assigned a mission," she started, ignoring his raised eyebrows and confused expression. "Right after we shared our kiss earlier, when Dolly was watering the roses, I learned of something very wrong that we have to change. Okay, get this Buzz: the only reason that Dolly won't talk to Woody about their 'relationship' is because she thinks she's too short!"

Even Buzz found this funny, as he began to chuckle, while Jessie joined him, remembering her reaction to the doll's confession. "Seriously? That's what she's worried about? _Everybody _knows that they're supposed to be together, but is that never going to happen, just because she thinks she's too short?" Buzz didn't know Dolly quite as well as Woody or Jessie, but he knew that she was confident, so her height was a huge surprise.

"Which is why we've got to encourage her to abandon this stupid height thing," Jessie continued, feeling her energy and excitement rising with each word. "No matter what happens, we will get them together!" she yelled, jumping to her feet, banging her head on the bottom of the bed. Jessie yelped in pain, as Buzz quickly put his arm around her, even though both were having hysterics.

0o0

Dolly sighed as she looked around the dark room, her form covered from Bonnie's sight by sleep and night. There was not a single sound, except for the distant whine of traffic, and the occasional snore from Bonnie. She was glad everyone else had gone to sleep, so she could do this in private: it was a bit embarrassing to do in daylight.

Dolly slowly pulling on the plastic shoes, shakily standing, almost immediately stumbling to the floor with the poor support of the shoes. She turned to look at the small compact mirror she had set against the wall, studying her reflection a moment. The same purple ponytails, the same butterfly hair clips, the same Googly eyes and pink cheeks and loose buttons on her orange dress. But the shoes provided a lift, one that she found affective, trying to picture herself Woody's height.

_Oh God, am I becoming that shallow? _Dolly thought in horror, stopping herself by turning from the mirror. Was she really thinking about her appearance and her height, compared to how she acted? Confused, she kicked off the shoes, sitting by the mirror, just seeing the silhouette of Woody, positioned next to Bonnie.

"Still worried about your height?"

It was a good thing Jessie covered her mouth, or Dolly's screams would've waken Bonnie up, scared to death by Jessie's sudden appearance. The rag doll, out of breath, looked over at the cowgirl, slapping her arm. "God, if you do that again, I will personally glue your braid to Buzz!"

She giggled, as Dolly got to her feet, dusting off her dress, glaring at Jessie. "I saw you trying on those shoes, I thought you were still worrying about your height from earlier today."

"Well, I am, there's not a problem with that," she retorted stoutly, crossing her arms defensively. Dolly looked down at the shoes she had tried on earlier, becoming sad and baffled again. "There isn't a problem with that, right? There isn't a problem with me wanting to be taller, right?"

Jessie placed her hand on the doll's shoulder, shaking her head, leading her over to Bonnie's closet. "Doll, there ain't nothing wrong with wanting to see Woody a bit more"-she cleared her throat-"eye to eye. But, after tonight, I swear that all of your questions will be answered, and you won't worry anymore."

Before Dolly had time to question this suspicious statement, Jessie pushed the rag doll into Bonnie's closet, quickly closing the door behind her, pressing her back to it. A little out of breath, she smiled brilliantly, quickly hiding when she heard two male voices.

"Uh, Jess said that there might be a toy trapped in the closet," Buzz lied, leading Woody over to the closet. He was having trouble fooling the cowboy, who was pretty tired, considering that he had been awakened at one-thirty in the morning.

"Fine, but after we check, can I _please _go to bed?" Woody asked, as Buzz stuttered an answer, opening up the closet door slightly. The moment the cowboy stepped in, Buzz pushed him in deeper, slamming the door quietly, jumping up to click the lock button. He ran to catch up with Jessie, both of them laughing as they disappeared under the bed.

When Dolly saw the door open again, she stood up, hoping that Jessie would give her freedom. She only saw a glimpse of Buzz's glowing armor, a snippet of speech, before someone landed on top of her, knocking her back into a stack of clothes. Pulling a pair of orange leggings off of her, Dolly found that Woody had also fallen to the trick. "Woodster? Is that you?"

"Dolly?" He reached in the darkness for her felt hand, pulling her out of the clothes stack. She checked for all of her buttons before sitting next to him, letting the awkwardness build. She hated awkward silence, but that seemed to be all they could accomplish in the dark closet, being fooled into this by Jessie and Buzz. Finally, he spoke, which made Dolly jump slightly: "So, Buzz tells me you've been having a self-esteem issue."

_D'oh! _Jessie had told Buzz about being short, and Buzz had told Woody, how could she not see that coming? Dolly mentally slapped herself, laying her head on her folded knees, listening only to the sound of their soft breathing. "Uh, that's one way of putting it…"

"What's up?"

"Well, it's not that interesting…"

"Doll, come on, you're a terrible liar."

She sighed ruefully, even though she knew he was right, because she was a terrible liar. She also couldn't keep things hidden from him for very long, there was no use in doing it anymore. "Fine, fine, I give in, I should've never told Jessie in the first place, we wouldn't be in here. I-I commented about Buzz and Jessie kissing earlier, and she roped me into a conversation, and she asked about you, and why I didn't talk to you, and I was worried about my height, and she laughed, and thought I was crazy, and I was telling the truth about how I felt, and I thought I was way too short, and wasn't good enough, and…"

Woody could only blink, trying to make sense of her ramblings, at least three sentences blended into one, long, stutter. Dolly turned away from him as he pieced together her situation, that she felt that she was too short compared to him. But, he knew that her feelings went further then skin-deep, so he took a deep breath. "Doll, calm down, I don't think it's that bad."

She sniffled slightly, wiping at her Googly eyes, trying to keep herself from crying like a scared, vulnerable doll. "Oh, yeah? What could be worse then accusing yourself of being too short compared to someone else?"

"Wanna bet? Buzz thought that he was too bulky for someone as simple and light as Jessie," Woody admitted, giving her shoulder a nudge. Both laughed at this, as he reenacted the first time he met Jessie, along with his stuttering act.

"Well, I see I'm not the only one," Dolly remarked, feeling a bit better, crossing her legs. They had been in the closet for almost an hour now, but they weren't begging to be let out. In fact, they were almost enjoying themselves, trading stories and truths in the dark, like best friends: to be honest, they were best friends.

"Yeah, but believe me, you don't need to worry about a thing, Doll," he advised her, slowly reaching over to pat her arm, which sent a strange chill up her back. "You could be marble-sized or human-sized, but we'd always be…friends."

That word. _Friends. _She found tears in her eyes again, as she moved slightly away from him, while he silently cursed himself for letting that word spill. Just like her, he didn't want to be "just friends" anymore then she did…"Dolly."

"No, it's fine," Dolly replied stiffly, getting to her feet to move completely away from him, for some room to clear her head. Woody grabbed her arm, bringing her in a little more closer then he expected, so that he was looking-yes, slightly downwards-into her eyes.

"Dolly, I didn't mean it, I mean, the idea of us still being friends…I know we're ready to move past it," he started awkwardly, feeling his voice drop to a whisper at the last part, just in case there was the slight chance she wouldn't hear him correctly.

She did, of course, looking up at him in disbelief, her heart beating a little faster then she thought it would. "You-you feel the same way?" Dolly whispered, feeling his vinyl hand run across her felt arm, until he reached her cheek. Breathing suddenly became out of the question as she awaited his answer.

"I do, but, if it's all right with you, do you just want to take it, you know, slow for awhile?" Woody asked, without a second thought as he placed his hand on her cheek, which was turning bright red.

Dolly gave a nod, a tiny bit breathless, but unable to hide the smile that was slowly spreading across her face. He found that was smiling as well, height not mattering as they hugged, their cheeks pressed against one another's, almost glad they had been locked in this closet against their will.

**AW! Fluff, I'm drowning in it! The Woody/Dolly element was requested by macadoodles, who has recently put up the first chapter of an ingenious story: "You Belong With Me." I hope you guys enjoyed this rare, long one-shot, with lots of romance and humor! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, Beautiful Doll

Chapter 4:

Oh, Beautiful Doll

**Drabble-ish Buzz/Jessie story, written out of a Sprite hangover and insomnia, also because I owe you guys something…I should've done something beside work on my social studies project and watch "The Simpsons." Ah, well, enjoy my drabble, please, read, review, and enjoy!**

He would always be there for her, through thick and thin, he had known her ever since Andy was ten years old, with no knowledge that his best friend had been kidnapped along with the cowgirl doll…oh, the beautiful cowgirl doll. He had only gotten a glimpse of her, a flash, the bright green eyes and long red, yarn braid, peeking from the suitcase, but it had been enough to make him stop, his plastic heart vibrating, wishing the image hadn't disappeared.

Now, she rest in his arms, their bodies parallel on the pillow, her hat resting a few feet away from their bodies, while he looked on at her sleeping form. Oh, that smile, that brilliant smile, it made his plastic armor melt, but he didn't care, because the burning he felt was from his love, her radiance, that could shine from miles away, brighter then Bonnie's nightlight, yellow stars slowly shining across the room.

Now, he was reminiscing, thinking of all of those times in Andy's room, suddenly having a new partner at playtime, saving Bazooka Jane's space cows, imaginary creatures who always seemed to be in peril. He, she, and her brother, his own close friend, were constantly busy defeating Evil Doctor Porkchop or saving Bo Peep from an everlasting threat, only determined by Andy's vivid imagination.

So much past, pain, all held in his arms, oh, this beautiful, beautiful doll, what did he do to deserve her, the milky vinyl cheeks, the bright, flashing eyes, the soft braid, that he could stroke for hours, this was just the package on the outside. On the inside, she was a gem, she was glowing so brilliantly bright, he had to describe the outside, for he would go blind from her radiance. Love couldn't truly describe what he felt for her, mostly desire, a pure want, need, a longing too great for words.

He had been the only one able to comfort her when Andy gave them away, to dry her tears, even though this was forgotten when he was stuttering next to her, ending with "Is it hot in here?" Why it took him so long to be able to talk to her, he knew not, maybe to conserve her love for a time that stretched on for a dozen years of normality. He didn't know why, but, oh, that was their story, like two college sweethearts.

He resisted from hugging her, only because she would wake up, and that wouldn't be good, so he only stroked her soft braid, letting out his breathe in a single stream, comfort coming from the sensation of the yarn on his plastic fingers. She only stirred slightly, the fringe of her chaps tickling his thighs, but didn't awaken, leaving him to admire her face without gaining a smirk from the doll.

He now thought of worse times, like the eternal image of the flame in his mind, the look of terror across her vinyl, dirt-streaked face, that desperate question: _"Buzz, what do we do?" _He hadn't been able to do anything, but take her hand, such a dumb thing to do in a time of horror like this, while the brilliant flame roared beneath them. If it hadn't been for the crane…no, he couldn't think of it like that, at least they escaped alive, with their hands still intertwined.

Being switched to demo mode also came into mind, which made his heart twinge, at the memory of the flood of memories that came when his compartment had been opened, the screws clinking to the floor, as someone's finger switched him. All of it, falling from Andy's bedroom window, losing his arm, little things he never thought about until then. Afterwards, he had hurt her, all of his friends, he had yelled at her, actually tried to torture her. His hand paused mid-stroke, as his heart prevented him from moving, too many memories trying to nudge their way into his brain.

"Buzz?"

He looked down, at her opened emerald eyes, her curious expression, stretching out her arms, but not leaving from his lap. "Are you okay? You look a little tense," she questioned, grabbing her hat, placing it on his helmet-less head, while he smiled, stroking her cheek. She blushed slightly, but only slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, so they gently pulled in to kiss.

"I'm perfectly fine, now."

**Well, not exactly drabble-ish, but good enough for Valentine's Day, for anybody who wanted a little slice of warm Buzz/Jessie fluff. Leave a review, contribute to the "let's get a hundred or so review" squad. Okay? =)**


End file.
